


My Baby Girl's Mistake

by XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX



Series: Ever After High AU Smut [3]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, expect more random eah pov's from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX/pseuds/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX
Summary: When Rosabella does something at a party she soon ends up regretting, she feels bad and dirty about herself. Not knowing what to do about her emotions, she talks to Daring about it, her college professor. In an effort to make her feel better again, he punishes her to show her how much of a bad girl she is for her mistake.





	My Baby Girl's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Told in Daring's POV (Point of View).

Rosabella closed the door behind herself as she entered my office. It was late in the evening and the building was normally locked at this hour, so I was surprised to see anyone - let alone my favorite (and most attractive) student of the semester.

"Leave it open, please," I told her, looking up from my computer.

"Professor Charming," she said, her voice cracking with emotion, "I'm sorry, but this is serious. And personal."

I furrowed my brow, concerned about what could be troubling such an attractive and seemingly innocent like Rosabella.

"Have a seat," I said, gesturing to the couch.

Even though she was just 21 years old and I was 29, it was hard not to seeing Rosabella in a sexual light. Her light natural brown hair and her pink eyes gave her an innocent, angelic look, while the curve of her hips and the contours of her small but visible bust brought my gaze immediately back to more carnal matters. I had caught myself once looking at her ass as she walked down the hall in front of me after class, and so I was forced to admit that it was a treat to see her in my office that night, even if she wasn't in the best of moods. She was honestly one of my best students, and had always come to me for guidance and help since her freshman year.

"What's on your mind, Rosabella?"

"Professor Charming," she began, "can I tell you something in confidence that you'll keep only between us?"

"Of course," I said, reaching behind myself for the box of Kleenex I kept on my desk and offering her one, since tears were already visible in her eyes.

"It's not about school," she started, "it's about my boyfriend."

"I'm listening," I said, leaning back in my chair and watching the petite beauty dab her eyes as she sat on my office couch, her legs pressed primly together.

"It was at a party," she began, "and I'd been drinking. Quite a bit. I saw this guy, Chase, who is a friend of my cousin, Briar."

She stopped for a few seconds, letting tension build in the air of the small office.

"I'm sorry, professor. This is just so embarrassing. But -,"

"Rosabella," I interrupted her, "I feel the need to tell you that considering me being a professor, I'm a mandated reporter for sexual assault. So if something happened to you, you can be sure that I will report it to the proper authorities. Therefore, our conversation will not be confidential if any it has anything to due with that matter."

"No," she stammered, "this was...it was...completely consensual."

I breathed an inner sigh of relief knowing that wasn't Rose's case here.

"I just wanted to make sure you understood that. Continue on."

"Well, Chase and I started talking. And then...he kissed me. Or I possibly kissed him. I'm not too sure on who actually started it."

"Rosabella", I said, "it sounds like you made a mistake, you regret it, and you'll never do it again. Does your boyfriend know?"

She shook her head.

"Then I don't see a need on telling him. I mean you're not planning on keeping on seeing... Chase, was it? Right?"

"No. But it...," her voice trailed off, "...was more than just kissing."

I swallowed hard, trying to remain professional while hearing the confession of this beautiful and perhaps not-so-innocent girl.

"What then?"

"We...I...," she stammered.

She started sobbing softly.

"It's okay, Rosabella," I said, about to reach out and touch her shoulder. But then, remembering the university guidelines about touching students, I reconsidered.

"We went into this back room," she continued, "and we were making out in the dark. His hands were all over me. And I wanted it. I wanted him so bad. I wasn't thinking about Alistair and his feelings at all."

"Alistair is your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is."

She paused for a moment to collect herself before thinking about what to say.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this. I guess I just felt like we have a special relationship. Like I can trust you."

"Of course you can trust me, Rosabella."

"Thanks, Professor Charming," she said, looking up and smiling at me. Even with having a tear-stained face, she was beautiful. I felt myself oddly drawn to her, and even considered kissing her in that moment.

Instead, I merely returned her a soft smile and gestured for her to continue.

"We were kissing. And pretty soon his hands were in my skirt. And mines were in his pants too."

"Sure," I said, "that's sort of how those things would normally go."

Although Rose giggled for a second, then her face turned serious once more.

"Anyway," she continued, "then the next thing I knew, I was on my knees. Giving him a blowjob."

Her face turned a beet red color.

"I...see," I said. Now it was my turn to be at a loss for words. I couldn't help but imagine Rosabella's pretty red lips making love to the erection that had now expanded to fill my pants uncomfortably.

"And did he...satisfy you as well?" I asked.

"He tried," she nodded, "but...well...no boy has ever been able to...satisfy me before."

"I see."

"And that's not the worst thing," she said.

"Oh?"

"I wanna tell you, I just don't want you to think that I'm some kind of a slut," she said.

"Of course not, I wouldn't ever think that about you."

"Well," she continued, "I...let him do something that my boyfriend has always wanted to do but I've never allowed."

"And what was that?" My voice was turning lower than it usually sounded, considering I had both a very deep and high voice.

"I let him come on my face," she said, "and that's not all."

Her voice cracked, and she thought about what happened.

"He wanted to take a picture. I made him promise not to show anyone else."

"And he took it?"

She nodded.

My cock was harder than I'd ever thought possible as I pictured this sweet angelic girl on her knees taking a load all over her face and then posing for a picture.

"And now I just feel so dirty," she said, "like I've betrayed everything I've ever valued. Not just my boyfriend, but my parents too. They didn't raise me to be...that kind of girl." "I was taught to be mature and genuine."

The tears were coming back to Rosabella's eyes.

"And now that picture is still there. On his phone. What do you think I should do about everything, professor?"

I shifted in my seat, trying to conceal the gigantic erection in my pants without being too obvious about that.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I can tell you're uncomfortable talking about all of this. I've said way too much. This was a mistake, I shouldn't have even decided to come here."

Rose stood up and threw the wads of tissues that she used to wipe off her eyes into the trash can. Then she turned towards the door to leave.

"I'm sorry, professor. I should go."

I reached out and touched grabbed her wrist gently, doing my best not to be rough.

"Wait, don't just leave so soon," I said, "I think I can help."

I stood up from my chair and then sat down on the couch, pulling her down next to me. The proximity of our bodies was electrifying, even despite the fact that I was only just touching her wrist.

"In a situation like this, the guilt your feeling is unavoidable."

She nodded.

"But I do think there are three important lessons you can learn from this. First of all, you need to be more assertive with your needs. There's no reason for you to be on your knees satisfying some guy who isn't going to be giving you any pleasure you in return."

She nodded again, avoiding my gaze.

"But more than that, Rosabella, l think you're not happy with Alistair. Not really. And it's hard for you to admit that because you're convincing yourself you do, when the reality is you truly don't."

"I think you're right," she whispered. "Now you could tell him about this," I went on, "about the blowjob and the...picture, but it would probably ruin his life for quite a white knowing his loving girlfriend did something like that. I suggest we keep it in this room."

She nodded.

"I just feel so guilty," she said.

"I know," I said, "and that's my third thought: I think I have a solution for solving that as well."

"You do?"

"Yes," I said, swallowing hard because I knew I was about to cross a serious line, "I could punish you, right here and now. You'll feel so much better afterwards. I guarantee it."

There was a long, uncomfortable and awkward silence. I was afraid I'd gone too far, and fully expected the worst.

But then Rosabella looked up at me with those big pink-brown eyes and said "what kind of...punishment did you have in mind, professor?"

"I thought I could give you...," I paused, hoping silently that she wouldn't run screaming from my office and straight back to her dorm room, "an old-fashioned spanking."

There was another long, awkward silence.

"That...might make me feel better," she concluded, "but you'd have to make sure that I really, truly learn my lesson."

"I'm positive I could do that for you," I assured her.

"I really need some kind of release. I need to be shown what a bad girl I was, you know? So I can go back to being a good girl."

"I know exactly what you mean, Rosabella."

We both looked at each other in anticipation, knowing that we'd just crossed a line, though we didn't care about that fact.

"The only way for this to work," I said, finally breaking the silence, "is for both of us to trust each other. Completely. Can you do that?"

"Yes, professor," she said breathlessly, gazing up at me with tear-stained eyes once more.

"Good," I said, "I'd hate for me helping you to jeopardize my career in some way."

"I would never let that happen, I promise!"

"Good girl."

She blushed at my words.

"I wish I really was a good girl, though."

"We can make you good again."

"I really hope so."

"Let's get started," I said in a stern voice, immediately commanding her attention, "stand up."

She looked up at me, questiongly.

What was wrong with her? Had she heard what I just commanded her to do. Why wasn't she listening to me?

"Did you hear me, Rosabella? Stand up, NOW!"

She stood in front of me, her beautiful hair falling about her shoulders as she cast her gaze downward. She was wearing a pastel pink dress that showed off her shoulders and complemented her complexion perfectly.

"You've been a very bad girl," I said, "and as so I want you to understand that this is a punishment. Do you understand that?"

She understood and nodded.

"You've acted like a slut. The type of girl that boys only use for fun and then throw away after there done getting what they want."

Rosabella started to cry softly, feeling every word to be true.

"Go ahead and cry," I said, "you should. What would your parents and friends think if they saw the picture that boy took? What would your boyfriend think about it?"

She was sobbing now.

"Rosabella," I said, "I'm going to spank you now. Take off your panties."

She managed to control her emotions for a moment and looked up at me.

"You heard me. I said to take them off this INSTANT."

Her hands shook as she reached up under her dress and slowly worked her panties over her curvy ass and down her slender legs. I have always loved watching a girl remove her underwear, and this was an incredible sight to behold coming from her.

She looked so feminine. So vulnerable.

It may have been in that moment that I decided that I was going to be doing more than just spanking her.

I was going to be fucking her as well.

And more importantly than that: I was going to take her. Own her completely. Make her my little girl forever.

She stood there now, holding her panties in one hand and trembling slightly, still sniffling.

"Good, Rosabella. Now give them to me," I said, holding out my hand.

She hesitated for a moment, then extended her hand to place the panties in my outstretched palm. The contrast in size between our hands was remarkable, and made her seem even more small and helpless.

I set the panties next to me on the couch.

"Well then, Rose," I said, "it's time to get over my lap."

She lowered herself obediently, stretching herself across my lap on the couch. She held her hands stiffly at her side, keeping her ass covered by the hem of her dress.

"No use pretending to be modest after all of your slutty behavior," I said, pulling her arms together and folding them firmly behind her back. She kicked her adorable legs in impotent protest.

I pulled back the dress slowly, revealing the most perfect young ass I could possibly imagine. Her thighs shifted back and forth as she felt my gaze on her buttocks.

Even though her long brown hair concealed much of her face, I could tell that I was the reason for her excessively blushing the way she was.

"Does this embarrass you, Rose? Think about how embarrassed your parents would be if they knew about what you've recently done."

She began sniffling again.

"What would your daddy think if he saw his little princess on her knees with some strange boy's cum on her face?"

**_SMACK!_ **

I let my hand come down hard across her backside.

"Well, Rosabella?"

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** _

"What would he say, Rose?"

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** _

She squirmed against me, fighting back against the blows, but I was far much too strong for her. I held her in place easily with one arm while I meted out punishment with the other.

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** _

"What would he think about his little girl going around sucking strange boys' dicks?"

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** _

She was bawling now, sobbing her eyes out. I knew this was a necessary part of the punishment.

"Tell him your sorry, Rosabella. Tell your daddy you're sorry for being a whore."

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** _

Her caramel ass was completely red now. I didn't hold back. I wanted to make sure she felt this spanking for a few days. It was the only way the punishment would have its full useful effect.

"I'm..." she gasped between blows, "I'm..."

"Yes?" I paused, my hand hovering over her backside.

"I'm sorry, daddy," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry, daddy."

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** _

I punished her tiny pussy as well now, letting several blows fall across her lips.

She shrieked as I continued my onslaught, spanking every inch of her ass and upper thighs, careful to leave her entire backside burning.

Finally, I took a rest. My own hand was starting to hurt.

Rosabella collapsed in tears, shaking. I decided she'd had enough.

I pulled her upright and onto my lap, where she buried her face in my shoulder as I comforted her.

"I'm sorry, daddy," she blubbered, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, princess," I whispered, smoothing down her hair as I held her close, "your real daddy couldn't control his little girl, so I think it's time for someone else to step into his place."

She stopped crying for a moment, cuddling in close to me.

"You mean?" she whispered. "Yes," I said, "I can be your daddy now, sweetheart."

"I'd like that," she stammered, "I'd like that so much."

"I know," I said, running my fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead, "and the first thing I'm going to do is show my little girl how much she's missed by being with boys instead of men."

Suddenly, our lips were locked together in a long, electric kiss. My hand shot between her legs and found her pussy, which was completely soaked.

"Good girl," I said, breaking the kiss for a moment, "let daddy make things better."

"Please...daddy," Rose moaned between kisses, "please make me a good girl for you..." She was riding my hand now as she sat on my lap, grinding against it with total abandon. The spanking must have really turned her on.

"Oh daddy," she moaned, "don't stop, please!"

Her moans told me she wasn't far away from having an orgasm.

"Cum on daddy, little girl. Come like a good girl."

She bucked her hips repeatedly into my hand as she came. I hadn't even penetrated her, not even with my fingers. Watching her face as she came was one of the most rewarding feelings I could possibly imagine.

"Thank you, daddy," she finally sighed, falling forward into my arms.

I held her there for a long while, letting her breathing slow to a normal pace. Her body was completely free of tension now. She was soft, warm and vulnerable in my arms.

"Thank you so much, daddy," she sighed again, curling up next to me and looking up with her pink-brown eyes.

I was sure I had ruined my pants with the amount of precum leaking from my cock. I knew I was going to have to do something about it soon.

Rosabella sensed this as well, because she had begun to rub my cock through my pants as she looked up at me with her innocent eyes.

"Can I see it, daddy?"

"Of course you can, princess."

She dropped to her knees and shot me a mischievous smile. This must have been what she was like with Chase, I imagined, a shot of jealousy flashing through me.

She unbuckled my belt, slowly but confidently.

"I'm not sure if I like how good you are at that, young lady," I said sternly.

"Daddy!" she giggled.

Then she unzipped my pants and pulled down my white boxer briefs, allowing my erection to spring free. A look of sheer delight crossed her face.

Taking my cock in one hand which barely spanned its circumference, she looked up at me with a puppy dog face, stroking me slowly.

"Does this feel good, daddy?"

I nodded, reaching down to brush my fingers affectionately across her cheek.

"Keep stroking it, baby. Show daddy how you stroke those boy's cocks."

"Daddy!" she protested, "I don't do that very often."

She began to play with my balls as well, spreading the pre-cum across my entire shaft so that it glistened.

"But you do it so well I don't think I'm able to believe you."

"Just for my boyfriend," she added, smiling, "and one or two guys at parties, I guess."

"You are really a slut...," I groaned, aroused beyond belief by the sight of my young student on her knees pleasuring my cock, "what did you do with those boys?"

"Relax, daddy," she said, "I just jerked them off."

"Did those boys cum on your face like Chase?"

"No, daddy," Rosabella said, making an irresistibly pouty face, "one of them came on my tits, and the other one on the floor."

"Mmm, okay," I said, my breathing quickening as the pace of her skillful handjob increased, "from now on, you don't touch any other cock besides daddy's without my explicit permission. Is that clear?"

"Even my boyfriend's?"

"Especially his," I groaned, gently moving her hands away.

"But daddy," she pouted, "I wasn't finished. I wanted to see you cum."

"I know, sweetheart," I said, bending down to kiss her, "but I have other plans. I think it's time for daddy to claim his little girl's pussy."

A look of terror crossed her face.

"Daddy," she whispered, "you're way bigger than my boyfriend. I don't think it's going to fit."

"We'll take our time and make it fit, baby."

The look of concern still remained on Rose's face, but she nodded softly.

I lifted her up easily onto my lap once more so that she straddled me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Be gentle," she whispered, "it's so big."

I reached down and began to rub my shaft across her warm, wet slit. She moved her hips in long, smooth motions, using the shaft of my cock to stimulate her clit. Her soft moans filled the room.

After a few minutes of this, I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to be inside of her. I steadied her hips, placing the head of my cock directly on her pussy lips.

"It's time to put it inside, princess."

She nodded and bit her lip as she eased herself down slowly, wincing at the size of my cock.

She whimpered sharply and pulled back abruptly as the head of my cock met fierce resistance just beyond her soft outer lips.

"Shh," I said, pushing her back down and straining against her tightness, "just relax and take it."

Rosabella started feeling relaxed and fell forward into my arms, the tension leaving her body. I reached down and slowly worked myself all the way inside of her. It was an incredible feeling, filling the cunt of my young student so completely.

Things were so simple, I thought, my cock resting at her cervix. An older, dominant man in a position of power. A young, (mostly) inexperienced, submissive girl.

It was as if I had no choice. Every part of my body was compelling me to plant my seed in her young womb.

With these thoughts in my mind, I began to move her up along the length of my cock. I could barely believe how tight and slick she was.

"Remember daddy, not inside me," she whispered, her lips tickling my earlobe.

I didn't reply. All of my attention was focused on the sounds, smells, and sensations of our fucking. The sweet smell of her pussy filled the air of my small office, and Rose's moans told me that she was on her way to another climax.

I slowly began to accelerate the pace of the fuck, my hands on her hips, lifting her up and down on my cock faster and faster.

At the same time, I began to growl dirty things to her in a low voice, barely able to control what came from my mouth.

"Where's my cock, honey?"

"It's in my pussy, daddy," she moaned in response.

"How does it feel?"

"I love it daddy."

"How does it compare to Alistair's?"

She blushed.

**_SMACK! SMACK!_ **

I reached back and spanked her, then grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back to my meet my gaze as I slammed her down on my cock.

"Answer me you little slut," I growled.

"It's bigger than my boyfriend's," she groaned.

"That's right," I moaned, "and he'll never be coming close to this pussy ever again without my permission. Is that clear?"

"Yes, daddy," she squeaked, closing her legs around me harder and grinding her hips towards me as I thrust into her.

"Tell me who owns you."

"Mmm...," she moaned, biting her lip as I continued to punish her, "you... you... do, daddy!"

"Correct, that's right."

Suddenly, simply holding her on my lap wasn't enough. I needed to make her feel my weight to show her who was in control.

Taking her in my arms, but without removing my cock from her tight teenage cunt, I stood up from the couch, and grateful for my hard working sessions at the gym, placed Rosabella on her back on the office carpet.

She instinctively wrapped her legs around me, pulling me even further inside her and gave me a long kiss.

"Remember, daddy," she said, looking up at me tenderly, "not inside me. Cum in my mouth if you want."

I didn't reply. I merely took a hold of both her hands and held them above her head, pinning her down so I could do what I wanted. And then I fucked her, slamming her into the floor with each thrust.

My only goal was to cure the ache in my balls by emptying them into her tightness.

The sounds of our thighs slapping together filled the room. The young woman began to cry out in a mixture of desire and panic as she realized the inevitability of what I was planning on doing to her.

"No, yes, please don't stop... not inside, daddyyyyy!"

"Cum on this dick you little whore," I growled, aware of the fact that I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, "come for your daddy."

"No daddy," she moaned, her hips bucking and legs stiffening as her orgasm approached, "please don't cum inside me."

"I own you now, slut," I growled, holding her down now with only one hand and using the other to grip her hair, "I'm going to do anything I want to you. You are my fucking property now, do you understand that, princess?"

"Yes, daddy," she moaned, finally climaxing underneath me and pulling me towards her with her legs as rode out the effects of her orgasm.

"Good girl," I groaned, "take daddy's cum like a good little girl."

And with that, I had reached the point of no return. I thrust into her one last time and help myself inside as I felt the tension of the last hour or so pour out in an amazing orgasm.

She squealed in faint protest but I held her securely, ensuring that I inseminated her young cunt with every last drop of my potent seed.

After holding each other for what seemed like several minutes, enjoying the most perfect afterglow imaginable, Rosabella finally broke the silence.

"Thank you, daddy," she whispered.

"You're welcome, baby."

"You came inside me, daddy."

"I know, princess."

"It's okay," she said, "I trust you, remember?"

"That's good," I said, slowly pulling out of her and sitting back on the office couch, which was going to need a lot of cleaning, "I trust you too."

She laid on her back, still in her pink dress, her legs still spread obscenely, as my cum dripped from her swollen slit.

"Don't get my rug dirty, princess," I said, "and don't waste daddy's cum."

"Yes, daddy," she smiled up at me, then reached down and began to push the cum back into her cunt with three fingers.

"Good girl," I sighed.

She reached up and licked some of my cum from her finger.

"Thank you, daddy. I finally feel like a good girl again."

"You are, Rose. Your punishment is over."

She smiled at me. Then, after a few moments, she walked over to get her panties. But instead of putting them back on, she pressed them into my hand.

"I think you should keep these, daddy," she said, leaning in towards me.

"I have a date with Alistair in an hour," she said, "but don't worry."

I pulled her in close to me, giving her one last long, lingering, open-mouthed kiss.

"I won't forget who my new daddy is."

And then she was gone. I sat on my office couch, my pants around my ankles, Rosabella's panties in my hand, savoring the lingering aroma that came off of them.

I knew I'd be seeing a lot more of her that semester.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote in single lines so the POV would fit in and make sense! I love Darabella so much and they need more love!!!!!!!!!


End file.
